


Don't Call Me Nugu

by CookieMaster



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMaster/pseuds/CookieMaster
Summary: EXO is the coolest sunbaenim in town. They were untouchable, until a certain hip hop group came in their life and snatched their heart and weave. A tale of forbidden love





	

April 2016

BTS was in his dorm room nervous about his upcoming comeback.

“Will it be enough?” he sighed “ I dont want to disappoint ARMY, more importantly I dont want to disappoint…him…”

Just then he heard footsteps creeping outside, with a twist of the handle the tall handsome figure made his way inside.

“E-EXO sunbaenim?!” exclaimed BTS

“What’s wrong?” said EXO with his sultry voice “Not happy to see me?”

“N-no…” said BTS

“Is it because im not Big Bang?” chuckled EXO

“No! nothing’s wrong sunbaenim!”

“Then why do you look so down?” asked EXO

“It’s just, I’m just worried about comeback…I-I want to show a cool image, but I’m not sure if I have what it takes…I want to…”

“Hmm? what are you saying?”

“I want to impress you! I-I want to catch up to you! I want to show you I’m not just a kid anymore…”

EXO chuckled “hahaha, was that all this was about…BTS…whatever you want to show me…” EXO put their hand on BTS’ cheek “show me here…now…”

“s-sunbaenim…” BTS blushed

“No…say my name…call me EXO…”  
“  
EXO…”

EXO pulled BTS closer and they locked lips. BTS struggled and moaned with pleasure but then he overpowered EXO and pushed him onto the bed.

“Heh…I told you…I’m not a kid anymore…” said BTS

“Heh, maybe so.” EXO brushed his hand against BTS’ face “But you still have a lot of daesangs to go before you can top…”

EXO pushed BTS on his back and climbed on top of him

“Now I’ll show what a real wolf I am…”

BTS struggled to regain power over EXO, but gave up. The sexy gaze from his sunbaenim made him feel weak. He wanted his lightstick inside him, now.

“Hah.” BTS panted “I’ll get you some day…”

“I look forward to it ~” EXO smirked

And with that EXO slammed into BTS as hard as he could, earning a loud moan from him

“Ahhh EXO! Y-your lightstick!”

“It’ll always be on for you, baby~”

EXO thrusted into BTS harder each time, BTS became dizzy with both pain and pleasure. After a few more thrusts they both reached their climax.

“AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” EXO howled

EXO fell on top of BTS and held him in an embraced

“Now” EXO panted “Go to sleep, my sweet nugu.”

“Dont call me nugu” BTS chuckled “I’ll surprise you this year…”

and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all for now, idk when I’ll continue this. Hope you liked it~


End file.
